Today
by Kurabayashi Miho
Summary: Selingkuh? Pemadaman listrik? Ah Rukia hanya ingin seharian saja dengan Ichigo, tetapi.. Yah baca langsung ceritanya ya./lemah bikin summary -.-


…

..

.

Bleach Fanfiction

Today

Rated: T

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Tite Kubo.

Warnings: OOC, Typo(s), alur acak adul dan terlalu cepat (mungkin). Yak semuanya tolong dimaklumi saya masih newbie, ini adalah fict kedua saya dan masih tetap one shot ya. Tidak lupa kritik saran masih sangat diharapkan. Sankyuu :D

Special thanks to: Naruzhea AiChi, Reiji Mitsurugi, Deshe Lusi, Voidy, , nenk rukiakate, Hepta Py, yuzuka schiffer

Happy Reading ^.^

…..

….

…

..

.

Ichigo terbangun mendengar suara bising dari arah dapur, bau sedap pun tercium dari indra penciumannya. Tidak salah, istri mungilnya pasti sedang membuat sarapan pagi. Ichigo tersenyum, mengingat tadi malam mereka baru saja beradu mulut. Dan sekarang istrinya masih seperti biasa, membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Ichigo bergegas ke kamar mandi. Untuk apa? Jawabannya untuk mandi! Ia tidak mau mendengar ceramah dari istrinya lagi hanya karena ia belum mandi. Mumpung sekarang dokter muda ini sedang libur, ia ingin sedikit lama di kamar mandi, ia yakin istrinya tidak akan keberatan untuk menunggunya sarapan bersama.

.

.

.

Masih memandangi makanan yang tersedia di atas meja, melihat apakah ada yang kurang atau tidak. Dan 'Selesai,' gumam Rukia lega. Rukia berbalik berniat untuk membangunkan Ichigo dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama, tetapi…

"Aww!" Rintih Rukia.

"Kau kesakitan Rukia? Kau menabrakku terlalu keras sih." Ucap Ichigo setengah bercanda.

"Kalau berdiri yang tepat posisinya, kenapa harus tepat di belakangku sih!" Sungut Rukia agak jengkel.

"Yah agar kau tidak lari." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Lari kemana? Oh kau takut aku selingkuh he? Lari ke pria lain maksudnya, kan?"

Lagi, sebuah pertengkaran kecil dipagi yang mendung ini.

"Siapa yang tidak takut orang dicintainya malah selingkuh? Kau itu aneh Rukia." Dengus Ichigo.

"Tapi kau malah yang selingkuh! Diam-diam kau melirik perawat seksi itu, kan?" Rukia memalingkan mukanya, sebal.

"Cih, kau seperti serba tahu saja tentang aku. Kau terlalu mempercayai gosip, Rukia."

Ichigo berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki saat ia makan.

"Tapi kalau gosip itu benar? Bagaimana?" Rukia pun mengikuti langkah suaminya dan duduk di seberang suaminya.

"Ikatan tebentuk karena ada rasa saling percaya, apa kau sudah tak percaya denganku Rukia?" Ichigo memandang tajam Rukia. Lama-lama ia kesal juga dengan sikap Rukia yang menuduhnya selingkuh ini. Ia akui, di rumah sakit tempatnya ia bekerja memang banyak perawat cantik dan seksi, tapi ia samasekali tidak tertarik apalagi melakukan hubungan seperti yang Rukia tuduhkan untuknya, selingkuh.

Rukia menundukan kepala, ia sedikit merasa bersalah dan ia juga takut melihat tatapan tajam Ichigo yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ya sudah kita sarapan dulu saja." Ucap Rukia mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyuman, ia tahu ia menang.

"Itadakimasu!"

.

.

.

Hujan adalah alasan kenapa sebagian orang bisa bermalas-malasan. Seperti Ichigo, setelah sarapan tadi ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton TV. Awan yang gelap tadi sudah berubah menjadi guyuran hujan yang lumayan deras. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak istrinya untuk refresing tapi cuaca memang sedang tidak mendukung. Ichigo tahu, Rukia sering kali marah karena ia merasa kesepian. Bekerja sebagai dokter memang mempersempit waktu dirinya untuk berlama-lama di rumah.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Rukia yang kini telah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Ichigo. Terlebih saat ini Rukia tengah memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo.

"Maafkan akan sikapku tadi, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia masih dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm tak apa, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku saja, Rukia." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut pendek istrinya.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Rukia mencoba menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari besar Ichigo. Ichigo heran dengan sikap Rukia hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya Rukia bermanja ria seperti ini.

"Kau aneh hari ini Rukia." Ucap Ichigo memandang wajah istri mungilnya yang masih dibenamkan di dada bidangnya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin berada sedekat mungkin denganmu. Ya setidaknya untuk har ini, sebelum kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu esok nanti." Jawab Rukia dengan seulas senyuman.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm"

Rukia mendongak memandangi wajah Ichigo. Matanya, hidungnya, bibir tipisnya, dan tulang rahangnya, semua terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Kenapa kau begitu tampan? Aku sungguh sangat menggilaimu." Rukia berucap seolah-olah ia adalah fangirl Ichigo.

"Kau baru sadar?" Ichigo terkekeh dengan pernyataan konyol istrinya.

Rukia hanya diam, tidak merespon pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo. Meresapi aroma segar dari tubuh suaminya, sungguh menentramkan. Dan Ichigo hanya mengeratkan pelukan pada istrinya. Saling berpelukan di saat hujan deras rasanya begitu hangat. Akan tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena…

'Kringgggg' Suara telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya." Rukia beranjak untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan dari telepon rumahnya.

"Halo."

"Nyonya Kurosaki, bisakah memberitahukan suami anda untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Ada seorang pasien kritis, para dokter ahli bedah sedang ada operasi besar, tidak ada dokter ahli bedah lagi di rumah sakit ini. Saya mohon kedatangan dokter Kurosaki segera mungkin karena pasien harus segera dioperasi." Jelas suara di seberang sana yang terdengar sangat buru-buru.

Rukia diam sejenak meresapi penjelasan dari seseorang di seberang sana. Berarti, ia akan sendirian lagi.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberitahukannya." Jawab Rukia formal.

"Terimakasih." Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Rukia tahu, Ichigo adalah salah satu ahli bedah di rumah sakit itu, atau lebih tepatnya Rumah Sakit Karakura. Jadi, hari ini sama saja, Ichigo tidak libur. Fiuhhh…

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia seketika melamun.

"Eh? Ichigo sebaiknya kau cepat ke rumah sakit, ada pasien kritis dan harus segera dioperasi." Jelas Rukia.

Ichigo sedikit bingung, tetapi..

"Baiklah aku akan segera berangkat." Jawab Ichigo dengan cepat menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Hati Rukia sedikit mencelos, padahal baru saja menikmati kebersamaan kecil dengan Ichigo tetapi ada saja gangguan yang menerpanya. Terlebih lagi sepertinya Ichigo tidak bisa menolak perintah ini, memang sudah kewajiban, dan tinggal Rukia saja yang harus mengerti.

Ichigo sudah rapi dan kini tinggal berangkat ke rumah sakit. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, ia melihat istrinya duduk di sofa depan TV dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Hei kau tak apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa Ichigo." Jawab Rukia yang mulai beranjak berdiri mendekati Ichigo.

"Hati-hati ya, selamatkan pasienmu." Lanjut Rukia

"Tentu, aku akan segera kembali Rukia. Jangan murung begitu Rukia, kau akan semakin jelek." Jawab Ichigo disertai senyum nakalnya. Ia tahu Rukia sedikit berat hati ditinggalkannya.

"Ya."

'Cup'

Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia pelan lalu bergantian mengecup keningnya lumayan lama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Ichigo. Sudahlah cepat berangkat." Rukia mendorong bahu Ichigo agar cepat-cepat berangkat.

"Dah istriku."

"Dah,"

Dan Rukia hanya tersenyum kaku.

.

.

.

Operasi sudah selesai sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Operasi kali ini memang bisa dibilang operasi besar dan membutuhkan 7 jam lamanya, karena itu para dokter harus hati-hati kalau tidak pasien dipastikan dalam bahaya.

Dan kini dokter muda ini, atau lebih tepatnya dokter Kurosaki Ichigo sedang duduk melamun menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Operasi sudah selesai, tapi ia tidak bisa langsung pulang. Setelah operasi besar ini selesai, ternyata ada beberapa pasien yang harus dioperasi lagi. Dua pasien yang akan ia tangani.

"Fiuhh.. Kalau begini aku bisa pulang malam. Padahal aku ingin menemani Rukia seharian. Pokoknya besok aku harus libur!" Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Kau seperti orang idiot, Kurosaki." Ucapa seseorang yang kini tengah bersandar di pintu masuk ruangan Ichigo.

"kekh, sopan sedikit kalau masuk ruangan orang." Dengus Ichigo sebal.

"Kau seperti ada masalah?" Tanya pria berkacamata yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Karakura ini, Uryuu Ishida.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Bodoh! Karena istrimu? Sebaiknya setelah operasi nanti selesai kau cepat pulang dan temani istrimu, atau kau bisa membuatnya nyaman khusus untuk malam mini." Yah, Ishida tahu, dari mimik muka Ichigo ia sudah mengenali apa yang dikeluhkan hari ini. Ishida adalah teman Ichigo sejak SMA, bisa dibilang mereka sudah menjadi sahabat, ya meskipun sering beradu mulut tentunya.

"Hn"

Tidak salah juga mendengarkan saran dari sahabatnya.

.

.

.

'Kyaaaaa'

Rukia benar-benar ketakutan. Hujan dari pagi hingga malam tidak kunjung reda. Malahan sekarang semakin deras, apalagi ditambah dengan petir yang menggelegar. Tidak hanya itu, untuk menghindari ancaman bahaya, di adakanlah pemadaman serentak sampai hujan reda.

"Hiks, Ichigo. A-Aku ta-kut." Isak Rukia yang kini tengah terduduk memeluk lututnya di balik sofa ruang tamu. Bayangkan saja jika kau sendirian di dalam rumah dengan keadaan gelap apalagi diluar tengah hujan deras dan petir-petir menyambar begitu kencang. Bagi yang penakut seperti Rukia, kau pasti akan menangis.

Disisi lain Ichigo tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah. Buru-buru ia masuk ke rumah melihat keadaan Rukia saat ini. Tidak peduli ia basah terkena guyuran hujan, yang ada dipikirannya adalah istrinya, ia sungguh khawatir.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo berteriak memanggil-manggil nama istrinya. Ruangan yang pertama ia tuju adalah kamarnya, tetapi..

"I-Ichigo."

"Rukia.."

Segera Ichigo dekati istri mungilnya. Tanpa memberi aba-aba Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia yang masih terduduk.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menangkup wajah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku takut." Jawab Rukia pelan. Air matanya sudah menetes dari tadi, ia sungguh benar-benar ketakutan.

Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia dengan kedua tangannya dan memeluk kembali tubuh Rukia erat. Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Rukia, apalagi ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Syuut, tenang aku disini Rukia." Ucap Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia.

Ichigo akhirnya membawa Rukia ke kamar mereka berdua. Membaringkan Rukia ke kasur bersama dirinya. Membawa kembali Rukia kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali." Tanya Rukia yang kini keadaannya mulai tenang.

"Maaf, tadi bukan hanya satu pasien yang ku operasi, tapi ada tiga pasien." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Rukia.

"Tak apa, yang terpenting pasienmu selamat." Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Ichigo.

Mereka tetap berpelukan tak peduli petir yang bergurau diluar sana. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan pasangan berbeda warna rambut ini.

"Rukia.." Panggil Ichigo.

"Hmm"

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Ichigo menengok ke bawah.

"Tidak, kau sudah berada di sisiku itu sudah membuatku hangat." Jawab Rukia disertai senyum manisnya.

"Kalau kau masih kedinginan aku akan menghangatkanmu lebih." Ucap Ichigo yang sukses membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" Rukia sebenarnya sudah tahu maksud dari perkataan Ichigo, tapi… Yah dia kebingungan harus berkata apa lagi.

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya. Aku terlalu sibuk ya, Rukia?" Ichigo benar-benar ingin membuat wanitanya berubah jadi tomat rupanya.

Rukia tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan mukanya kea rah lain. Melihat itu Ichigo tersenyum jahil. Ditariknya dagu Rukia dan mulai mencium Rukia pelan. Ciuman itu lama-lama menjadi ganas. Ichigo terlalu agresif, dan Rukia tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Tangan Ichigo tidak diam begitu saja, ia meraba-raba bagian belakang tubuh Rukia.

"Ichi-go s-sudah." Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo, dan berhasil lepas dari Ichigo. Kesempatan ini Rukia gunakan untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tidak bisa Rukia, kau tak akan selamat malam ini." Ucap Ichigo yang kini malah menindih tubuh kecil Rukia.

Dan ciuman hangat pun kembali terjadi begitu pula adegan-adegan yang 'ehem'….

.

.

.

Dua hari saya menyelasaikan fict ini, dan hasilnya ya seperti ini =_=

Hahahay… Ini sungguh abal bukan? Saya menyadari kok kemampuan saya masih belum berkembang banyak T.T

Makanya saya butuh bimbingan para senpai-senpai sekalian. Dan seperti di atas, kritik saran masih sangat diharapkan. Terimakasih.

…

..

.

**Omake**

"Ichigo lepas!" Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo keras, hingga Ichigo jatuh ke lantai.

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau Rukia?" Teriak Ichigo kesal. Ia sudah berhasil mengunci Rukia di bawah tubuhnya tetapi sangat ajaib. Ketika cahaya sudah kembali atau dengan kata lain pemadaman listrik sudah berakhir karena hujan sudah reda, Rukia tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Ichigo dengan kerasnya.

"Ichigo! Hari ini ada acara Talk With Chappy! Aku lupa! Aku harus menontonnya segara!" Seru Rukia dengan semangat menggebu-gebu berbalik dengan keadaanya saat pemadaman tadi. Dan Rukia benar-benar meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terkapar dilantai.

'Tunggu aku Chappy!' Batin Rukia.

Dan Rukia selamat dari terkaman Ichigo.

.

..

…

**Owari**

**^.^**


End file.
